Shut Up and Kiss Me
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Finally, Mr. and Mrs. McGowan agree to stop stupid rules prohibiting many things But mainly, Finn and Megan getting togther. Will they get together, or keep on living in denial? First One-Shot, for this book so plz Read and Review xD


**TeenTitanzzLuva**: Hey, now's my story for…Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys! First story btw, for this book ; D

**Megan**: You're going to enjoy my…

**Finn**: Hey, don't ruin it

**Doug**: Both of you just shut up! But anyway, TeenTitanzzLuva say the stupid disclaimer already

**TeenTitanzzLuva**: Jeez! Isn't he impatient?

_(Finn and Megan nod agreeing)_

**TeenTitanzzLuva**: But anyway, I don't own the characters or this wonderful book sadly…0_0

**A/N: Ok, please read and review because I need so much feedback, cuz' I don't completely believe in my writing skills so much yet. But enjoy the story ; D. Over time, I will definitely improve them so they're ten times better than this story!**

**

* * *

**

Megan was in her room after an intense game of Ultimate Frisbee with her and the guys. It was scorching hot outside, but a cool breeze cooled everyone off and refreshed them. But after a little while of being with the McGowan's, she felt everything was back on track. She was friends with Evan again, she was closer to Doug (even though the guy was still troublesome), she still thought of Miller as a great friend, and still thought highly of Ian and Caleb. But with Finn, _her Finn,_ it seemed pretty complicated and awkward.

It had only been about 2 weeks since the so-called "incident", but she still cared for Finn. And so not in the brotherly way.

She still really liked the Finn; he drew a beautiful version of her she never knew he possessed…

The one guy, in all seven of them who understood her most…

But it _wasn't _the same anymore.

Just the other day they had an awkward encounter:

_Megan was walking outside, and heading towards the garage to meet up with Sean. She loved his bike, and they already had an instant connection because of her skills. As she held her helmet, with the nickname "kicker" on it, she smiled of the lovely memories because of it._

_AS she stepped in the garage, she smelt smoke and stale cheetahs from inside. There she saw Sean, laughing and talking with his buddies on the eroded brown couch._

"_Hey", one of his friends said to Sean, "Someone's here."_

_As Sean turned around he saw Megan, leaning against the garage with a frown on her face holding her helmet…_

"_Man, I forgot…"he mumbled underneath his breath, then started to walk towards the strawberry-blonde._

"_Hi Megan," he said, nodding to her._

_She said nothing._

"_Ummm," he said, fidgeting with the chain on his belt. "I can't teach ya' today since I'm hanging with the guys. But maybe tomorrow?"_

"_Sure," Megan said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She was looking forward to this but understood he wanted to do other things._

_As she walked out she didn't see a blond-haired boy looking over at his sketchbook, heading towards her direction._

_Ian and Caleb watched out the window and said, "This is going to be good."_

_A spit-second after they said that, soon enough the two collided to the ground holding their heads with a groan. As they looked up, they both smiled awkwardly._

"_Megan…hey, sorry about' that." Finn said, helping her up, the skin-contact starting to make her pulse race._

_Megan nodded, at lost for words._

'_I'm such an idiot,' she thought._

"_See ya," Finn said with a wave, still heading towards the shed with a small frown evident on his face._

_End of Flashback_

Megan just wanted to pull her hair out from the memory of that moment yet, never forget the feeling of his hand around hers.

She wanted to know how Finn felt about her now, if he still liked her…

Sure, Doug always said that "She got, him all in a twist", but whatever.

She couldn't see it anymore.

She wanted Finn to kiss her _again_…

Hold her _again_…

Caress her cheek _again_…

But right now, that _deemed _impossible.

As she lied back on the comfy bed, and stared at the pink walls around her in deep thought she heard Mr. McGowan call,

"Megan! Boys! Time for dinner!"

'_Already?' she thought._

Checking the time on her watch, it read 5:37 p.m

Tying her strawberry-blonde hair in a high ponytail, and changing her clothes she headed downstairs, hopping and tying her cleats.

Apparently, she was the last one down there.

"Hi Megan," Regina said, poking her head out from the living room. "We're having dinner in the living room today hon."

"Ok," Megan said, walking in the room while catching the nice aroma of greasy pizza.

'_Something is definitely going on,' she thought._

When she got in there, she saw empty and full Pizza Hut boxes on the ground, and the boys chowing down hungrily.

As she sat in between Doug and Miller Mr. McGowan clapped his hands and said, "Now that Megan is here, let's discuss a few things."

'_Knew it,' she thought._

"Discuss what?"Evan asked, finishing off his sausage pizza with mischief in his warm brown eyes.

"Evan…" Regina warned.

Mr. McGowan continued, "Now that Megan has been her a while, and we're practically family-" Doug snickered "-we decided to change the rules a little bit."

Finn looked up interestedly.

"The rule of _only _family affection towards her is over. Now, we want you guys to be friends, stay friends and treat each other like family otherwise," the dad said. "Although, we do understand some of you guys are teenagers with testosterone…and estrogen. But do understand that, the curfew is off as well."

Evan whooped happily.

"But," Regina added. "We expect you to be mature about this. All of you. And yes, even including Ian and Caleb."

The two little boys nodded innocently.

Megan could feel herself smiling inside, but she stood up causing everyone to look at her.

"Can I go to the field?" she asked. "I was planning to scrimmage with Ria, Aimee and Hailey."

Regina replied with a smile, "Of course. Seems like you're dressed for this as well."

The woman was right. Megan was wearing an outfit similar to her soccer uniform.

"Thanks," Megan said, already feeling pumped.

"I'll drive you," Evan said, turning to Megan. "I promised to see Hailey win another victory."

Megan laughed and said, "Ok, let's-"

"Can I come?" Miller interrupted, blushing a little.

'_Awww, he wants to see Aimee,' Megan thought._

"Sure little bro," Evan said with a grin. Then he turned to Finn and asked, "Finn, you coming?"

Finn shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Today his shirt read: ART=HEART

As the four left Regina turned to the remaining guys and said, "Guess you have chore duty today."

"Oh, c'mon," Doug said, stopping mid-draw. "That's bull-crap."

"Watch the language," his dad warned.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize how big the field was," Finn said to the others, his body heat mingling with Megan's.

When Megan spotted Aimee on the field with her sister, she ran down the bleachers and jumped into Aimee's strong arms.

"Aimee!" she squealed getting up from the ground as the two laughed.

When Hailey looked up and saw Evan she yelled, "Hey babe!"

Evan smiled and waved back, while Aimee and Miller just stared at each other timidly.

"Aww," Megan teased, hitting Aimee's shoulder with a big grin.

Aimee blushed and said, "Oh, shut up."

Just then Ria ran down the bleachers and said, "Hey ya'll, I'm here."

"Then, let's get started. Ria, you're on my team," Hailey said with a brisk nod.

Megan smiled competitively.

"Can one of you guys throw the soccer ball in the middle?" Ria called out to the boys.

"Sure!" Evan replied, as him and his brothers rushed down the bleachers to get a closer look, and so they could hear well.

"Good luck, "Finn said to Megan.

As she nodded, he thought he saw a sad glint in her green eyes.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Evan asked his brother.

Finn sighed and answered, "I dunno. I don't think she likes me anymore."

"What?" Evan asked, not taking his brothers words seriously. "Man, she's still so into you."

Finn shrugged, looking at Megan's serious face.

"Let's get started," Hailey said, bouncing on her heels, bending low. Her gaze was deadly.

"You're going down," Ria said, with a sinister smile.

Megan's face was rock hard as she replied, "Then, make that your death wish."

"This is going to be good," Evan said, leaning towards the field filled with excitement.

"Throw the ball in," Aimee ordered, ready to get this scrimmage going.

Aimee and Megan were on the left side of the field, while Hailey and Ria were on the right.

"Got the plan?" Megan asked Aimee, not looking back.

"Yeah," Aimee said.

As Evan threw the ball in Hailey and Megan sprinted towards it, adrenaline flowing through their veins.

Megan got to it first, side-stepping so she could dodge Hailey, and then began to dribble down the dewy field. She could her Hailey behind her, Aimee to her far left and Ria awaiting her not too far away.

As Megan neared the goal Ria ran towards her, blindsided her, stole the ball and passed it to Hailey running the opposite direction.

"Man that was rough," Evan commented.

Megan quickly got up, tendrils of her blowing in front of her face. "Aimee!" she yelled, beginning to sprint towards Hailey.

Aimee nodded, and ran up to her sister, trying to take the ball and slowing her down successfully. Megan was thankful, that Aimee was buying time. But when Hailey saw Megan, she grew impatient and kicked Aimee in the shins beginning to run towards the now open goal.

"Hailey! Watch out!" Ria yelled, but it was too late.

By now Megan had caught up to Hailey, did some fancy footwork and headed towards the other goal.

"Man," Hailey mumbled breathing heavily. "Ria! Take care of her!"

But this time, Megan was prepared.

When Ria tried to steal the ball this time Megan turned, and sprinted ahead still dribbling the ball.

Smiling as she saw the open goal, she kicked and watched the ball soar into the net.

"Wow," Finn said impressively.

* * *

"Nice scrimmage," Ria said, as they all sat in a booth at Dairy Queen munching on blizzards.

"I knew we would win," Hailey said, batting her blonde eyelashes at her glowering sister. "We always win, don't we?" Then she pulled Evan to her, and gave a long, withering look, to Megan who only shrugged.

* * *

"Well goodnight," Evan said waving to Megan and Finn, the only ones left in the living room.

As he escaladed up the stairs she turned to Finn and said, "See you tomorrow."

As she turned to go up, and warm hand gently grasped hers.

"Wait," he said, pulling her a little bit, to get her attention.

Megan's heart started pounding, as she turned and saw blue-gray eyes staring down at her.

Finn took a deep breath, summoning all his willpower.

"Megan," he started. "I know this is random. And I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I like you. I really like you. And I was wondering if…"

He trailed off, as he felt soft, warm lips on his.

As she pulled away she smiled and said, "Shut up, and kiss me."

Finn smiled, touched her cheek and captured her lips within his in a warm, tender, provocative kiss.

"I like you too," she said, not believing her luck. The guy of her dreams actually liked her back.

As they kissed again they didn't see Doug handing Evan five-dollar bill sadly.

_Fin_


End file.
